Taking Chances
by elizabeth-rene
Summary: Kurt finds himself in beautiful Havana with his classmates ready to study Latin American fashion. But what he is not ready for is the handsome stranger he finds himself in a compromising situation with just hours after his arrival.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt couldn't believe they were finally here! After over a year of looking forward to and planning for this trip, he and sixteen other students and faculty from Parsons were in Cuba, learning about Latin American fashion and how the clothing industry worked in a country less developed that his own.

They had just arrived at the center they were to make their home for the next two weeks and, even though they had not changed time zones, Kurt was still feeling a bit jet lagged from the long day of flying and forcing his way through airport crowds. The center they were staying in was called the Martin Luther King Center located in the Marianao District of Havana. It was not exactly what Kurt had been expecting but, then again, no one really knew what to expect of this trip.

Another thing Kurt and his fellow travelers had not been expecting was the size of the center. It looked small on the outside but once you got through the gate, the center opened up and it quickly became clear that this center was capable of hosting many groups at one time and that was obviously the case now because there were several very good looking, if Kurt did say so himself, young men wondering around waiting for lunch to be served.

One of these handsome men in particular caught Kurt's attention right away. He had dark, curly hair and a smile that would make anyone swoon, and don't even get Kurt started on the guy's ass!

Kurt quickly realized he was staring when the stranger looked up and made eye contact with him.

Snapping his eyes away quickly, Kurt struck up a conversation with his classmate Santana, whom he had known since high school and who had, surprisingly ended up with him at Parsons studying fashion design. They were hoping to start a fashion line together once they finished school and this trip was perfect exposure to some of Santana's heritage, which they were hoping to embody in their company.

"There is a 100% chance that I will be red as a lobster in ten minutes if we don't get a chance to unload our bags and find my skin care bag!"

Santana raised her eyebrows at him in response and continued to follow their leaders to the dining hall for a late lunch. "Hummel, you need to lighten up! Now get that tight ass in here so we can eat and get your precious skin taken care of!"

Blaine was enjoying the gorgeous sunshine that Havana was affording him and his group of friends when he heard a commotion coming from the front gate of the Martin Luther King Center. He stopped listening to whatever story Nick and Jeff were telling about their night last night and looked to see what was going on.

He saw a new group of students arriving from the airport, the reason they were having a late lunch that day. But what he did not expect to see was the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on. To avoid any awkward situations, however, Blaine quickly looked away and thought about the afternoon session they had that day at the Paulo Friere House. A session he knew very little about and was therefore not exactly looking forward to. But it kept his mind occupied for a few minutes and distracted him from ogling the gorgeous man who had already captured every ounce of brain power he had to spare.

After what felt like an eternity, but was actually only about 30 seconds, Blaine let himself look up again only to find the new eye candy looking right at him and quickly looking away. Encouraged by this, Blaine found himself newly re-energized and ready for whatever new adventures this trip was going to bring him.

Blaine and his friends were in Cuba learning about the government and the differences between capitalistic and communist societies. Against his better judgment and wishes, Blaine had allowed his father to dictate not only where he went to college, but also what he majored in. Lorenzo Anderson had deemed Pre-Law the only suitable major for his son and refused to pay for Blaine's education unless he complied. Not wanting to be straddled with an enormous amount of debt when he finished college, Blaine had agreed to the arrangement, partially hoping this would finally help improve his strained relationship with his overbearing father.

As a result of this, Blaine had acted out and taken control of one aspect of his life his father couldn't control. His sex life. Blaine had just completed his sophomore year at Columbia and during his two years, he had "fallen in love" about every other week. Sleeping with guy after guy gave Blaine a sense of control in his overly controlled life. Despite his conquests, Blaine was a romantic at heart. He fully believed that one of these guys would be the changing factor in his behavior when he finally found the one he was meant to be with. If he didn't feel an instant connection with a guy he slept with he simply moved on trying to find that one guy that was perfect for him.

While on some level he knew this was unhealthy and he could be preventing himself from finding any kind of lasting relationship, there was something about the adrenaline that just kept drawing him to the next guy he could seduce.

Not realizing that, once again he had completely zoned out on what his friends were saying, Blaine tried to imagine how he could make this mouth watering new guy his next "new love."

Nick was not having any of that, however, and smacked his friend across the back of his head to get his attention back.

"Where did your head go? You aren't listening to a word either of us is saying are you?"

Blaine smiled sheepishly and shook his head.

Jeff gave him a dubious look and simply asked, "Which new guy has caught your eye?"

Blaine grimaced at how well his friends knew him but simply kept his mouth shut and started heading in to the dining hall, the doors to which had just been opened, signifying that lunch was ready for them.

Blaine missed the looks Nick and Jeff gave each other as they all headed in to fill their stomachs.

Kurt and Santana couldn't stop looking at everything around them. Cuba was nothing like they had expected so far but they were happy to finally be in this taboo country that very few Americans get the chance to visit.

Throughout their orientation session with their American leader, Ann; their translator, Betsy; and their MLK Center leader, Ray; all Kurt could think about was the handsome stranger wondering around somewhere in Havana, looking all perfect and not at all giving Kurt a second thought. Kurt couldn't help but wonder where he was from, what he was in Havana studying, and, most importantly, how much longer his group would be here. Not that Kurt was under any delusion that their paths would have much chance to cross over the remaining time they were both in Cuba but a man can dream, right?

After their orientation session and dinner at the center, the leadership team took the group from Parsons out on the town. They were shown around Old Havana and then to the Hotel Ambos Mundos where they had Mojito's on the rooftop and learned traditional Latin American dances. It didn't hurt that this hotel was where Ernest Hemingway stayed before he bought his house in Cuba. It was hard not to enjoy the culture when they were completely immersed in the life and history of a country that seemed all but off limits.

By the time they returned to the MLK Center, Kurt was dog tired and couldn't think farther than his skin care regime and sleeping the night away. Little did he know, fate had a very different plan for his night.

Blaine and his friends decided to not go out that night, a trait very much out of their character, but they decided they needed some time away from the rest of the group and they always had the most fun when it was just the three of them goofing off anyway.

Nick and Jeff had been anxiously awaiting the return of the new group to the center that evening and when they heard the bus and chatter coming in through their bedroom window, they decided it was time to put their plan into action before it was too late.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Nick suggested, knowing full well that Blaine had never chosen truth in his long history with this time honored tradition.

"Do we have to?" Blaine asked. He was tired and he kind of thought they had outgrown this game.

"Yes!" Jeff insisted. "We haven't played in forever and we need to leave our mark on this new land."

Blaine could tell this was a lost cause. Once his crazy friends latched onto an idea, there was no stopping them, only joining in on the crazy.

"Fine. I suppose one game couldn't be to detrimental to the country," Blaine conceded.

"Great. And because of your reluctance to play, you have to go first!" Jeff pronounced.

"You know I'm going to pick dare so just get on with it."

Just as Blaine finished saying this, Nick and Jeff heard voices coming up the stairs and knew their moment had finally come. "Your dare, should you choose to accept it, is to seduce and sleep with the next guy you see," Nick announced.

Blaine's jaw dropped. He knew his friends were adventurous, especially when it came to the dares they gave, but this was a bit out there even for them.

Be that as it may, Blaine was not one to back down from a dare, or a good time with another man so he hopped up from where he was sitting and headed out into the hallway to start his search. It was then that he heard the new group of people returning from their night out and suddenly he remembered the gorgeous piece of man he had laid eyes on earlier that day and couldn't help but hope he would be the next man he laid eyes on.

Fate, or Jeff and Nick's scheming hearts, were definitely on his side this time because as soon as he reached the end of the hall to start climbing the stairs, he saw him again. Thanking whatever deity that existed, Blaine started heading straight for the beautiful man that would hopefully become his next great love.

The man was so consumed in his conversation with the woman he seemed to be close friends with that Blaine went unnoticed right up until the point where he was grabbing the man's shoulders and pushing him up against the nearest wall in a passionate kiss that sparked something new inside Blaine he was not expecting.

Kurt was in the middle of warning Santana against being too sexually forward with the women in Cuba while they were there and how tacky it would be when he was suddenly being pushed into a wall and a very unfamiliar pair of lips was being pushed against his in one of the most passionate kisses he had ever experienced.

Being as Kurt and Santana were the last ones off the bus and Santana was always pushing Kurt to be more adventurous with the men he encountered, it didn't take long before the two men were alone in that stairwell making out. It wasn't until they absolutely had to pull apart so they could breathe that Kurt realized who he was kissing. The man he had been ogling when they first arrived at the center that day was the one who had just taken him by complete surprise and to be honest, Kurt couldn't find it in himself to care all that much, because let's face it, who would care about being kissed by a beautiful person they had already found themselves attracted to on the surface level.

Before he knew what was happening the man was kissing him again and making it very clear by the push of his hips that he wanted this to go further than just kissing. Kurt hadn't had sex in a very long time and his body betrayed his better judgment and responded much the same way that mystery man's body was.

Common sense kicked in at some point, although Kurt really wasn't sure how that was possible, but eventually he pulled away and demanded to at least know who's name he was about to be screaming.

"Can I at least know the name of the man I am currently making out with?"

"Blaine," Blaine sputtered out.

"Kurt," was the only response Kurt could manage.

"I do believe we should take this to a more private location before I can no longer control my actions. That is, unless you are into exhibitionism," Blaine finished with a smirk.

"Lead the way," Kurt said, still breathless.

As they entered into Blaine's room, a floor below Kurt's, Kurt kicked the door shut quickly and found himself pressed up against in no time.

"You should probably say something if you don't want this to go any further because all I want right now is to ravish you completely against this wall." This was the only warning Kurt was given before his lips were being dominated once again. Luckily he wanted exactly what Blaine seemed to want and so he let himself be bold and moved his hand to palm Blaine through his shorts.

The moan he heard come out of Blaine and the hardness he felt under his hand did nothing to help his own current aching hardness.

Blaine bucked into his hand and then they were both completely lost. Kurt's shirt was ripped from his torso and landed somewhere on the floor of the small room they were in. Following Blaine's lead, Kurt took no time in removing the offending shirt from Blaine's body as well. They both took the time to appreciate what they were seeing now that their shirts had been removed.

"I'm going to get some supplies. You should be naked when I get back," Blaine warned.

Kurt wasted no time removing his skin tight pants and his boxer briefs once Blaine had left to get what they needed. What he did not expect was a very naked Blaine to return with a container of lube and a box of condoms.

Once more, they found themselves ogling each other but the need they were both feeling took over quickly and Kurt found himself being turned around to face the wall and one of Blaine's lubed fingers working its way into his entrance.

"Mmmm," Kurt moaned out. "More."

Blaine didn't seem to need telling twice because he quickly pulled out his finger and replaced it with two. He pushed in and out a few times before scissoring his fingers to continue to stretch Kurt open, all the while avoiding that magical spot Kurt desperately needed him to touch.

Kurt arched his back trying to get Blaine to hit his prostate but Blaine seemed to know exactly what Kurt wanted, he just wasn't willing to give in to the need quite yet. He pulled his fingers out and quickly slapped Kurt's ass. "Patience, baby. All in good time."

This time when Blaine started his ministrations, three fingers entered Kurt's hole and he felt his knees almost give out at the feeling of being full of Blaine. He could only imagine what it would be like when he actually had Blaine inside him.

After a few minutes, Kurt was beyond anxious to see just what Blaine would feel like and impatiently, he begged. "Blaine, I'm ready."

Kurt was spun around once again and found himself being pushed down to his knees. "I'm not quite ready yet…why don't you slick me up a bit first."

Not needing telling twice, Kurt sunk his mouth down onto Blaine, taking him in until Blaine was hitting the back of his throat. His strategy seemed to have worked because Blaine thrust forward farther into Kurt's mouth and Kurt thanked whatever deity existed that he was born without a gag reflex.

Kurt continued to work Blaine over, teasing and nipping whenever he wanted to change things up. Just as he was getting ready to take Blaine in completely again, Blaine pulled out of his mouth.

"Fuck, gorgeous. I'm already close!" Blaine pulled Kurt up off his knees and yanked him into a kiss that was tongue and teeth.

Kurt pulled away from the kiss first. "Fuck me so hard I forget my own name."

Blaine wasn't one to deny a beautiful man what he was asking for so he ripped open the condom wrapper, rolled it onto his shaft and lubed himself before grabbing Kurt's thighs and hoisting him up so Blaine was in complete control. "You're going to feel me for days when I get done with you, beautiful."

Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist and pulled him in for another dirty kiss. Blaine still managed to guide his cock into Kurt's entrance while he was being kissed and it served as a nice distraction for Kurt as he adjusted to being filled fuller than he ever had before.

"Oh!" Kurt gasped, taking a minute to let his body adjust to the intrusion. After a minute or two of kissing and moaning, he finally started to move his hips as best he could, giving Blaine the hint that he was ready for more.

At first, Blaine took his time, slowly moving in and out of Kurt until Kurt yelled out, "Just fuck me already! Make me feel you!"

Without hesitation, Blaine started pounding in and out of Kurt as fast and hard as he could, and just when Kurt felt that familiar heat pooling in his stomach, Blaine slowed down.

Kurt's fingers, which had been wrapped up in Blaine's curly locks up to this point, quickly smacked Blaine on the ass to signal his frustration with the change of pace. "I am too close for these games, Blaine! Make me come!"

"Was too close, baby…want you to come first," Blaine responded, as he slammed his hips upward in response to the slap on his ass.

Blaine slowly started to pick up speed again and Kurt was about to burst with pleasure. "…so…close…" was the only warning Kurt could give before he was spilling cum all over both of their chests and clenching around Blaine's cock.

It was the clenching that seemed to tip Blaine over the edge. Blaine filled the condom still moving in and out of Kurt and running a hand up and down his shaft, milking them both through their orgasms. When it got to be too much for both of them, Blaine lowered Kurt back to the floor and pulled out, removing the condom.

After they'd both had a chance to catch their breath and Kurt started to feel sticky and gross, Blaine came back to himself and went to get a wet cloth to clean them both off with. As he gently cleaned Kurt off, Kurt couldn't help but realize that not only was that the best sex he'd ever had, it was also the deepest connection he could remember feeling which surprised him given that this man was a complete stranger.

Choosing not to think about that however, he focused on the man in front of him and he guided them both to the bed once they were both cleaned off and pulled Blaine into a warm embrace where they both promptly fell asleep in each other's arms.

Blaine woke up a few hours later, surprised at how content he felt. The arms wrapped around him were not a familiar feeling, as he usually shoved the guy of the night out the door as soon as he got what he wanted and realized he wasn't going to get what he truly desired from the endless hookups.

As he drifted back to sleep he found himself wondering if maybe he was right all along and he had just found his missing puzzle piece.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt woke up slowly the next morning to the sounds of people milling around the center below them. It was at this moment that Kurt realized two things. One, he was sleeping naked which he NEVER did and two, that he was not in this bed alone.

It took him another two seconds to fully remember why he was not alone and naked in a strange country and when he did, he couldn't help but hold back the smile that took over his lips.

It was at this precise moment that Blaine woke up beside him. When he noticed he was wrapped around Kurt, Kurt felt the boy's body tense up and pull away quickly.

Well, crap, Kurt thought to himself, this guy is one of those hit and run kind of guys isn't he?

"Blaine? Are you alright? I can go if you want me to, it's really not that big of a deal," Kurt tried, not wanting to seem needy or attached already.

To his surprise, Blaine, very quickly, objected to this idea. "No! No, don't go. Maybe we could skip breakfast? Talk about what happened and stuff…" Blaine trailed off.

Kurt gave him an appraising look and decided he wasn't hungry in the slightest if it meant he got to learn more about this handsome stranger he'd found himself sharing a bed with.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I like to get to know my sexual partners after I've slept with them," Kurt said jokingly.

Blaine's face visibly relaxed at the joke and he sat up Indian style on his bed looking as if he was having trouble finding the right words to start this conversation.

"Why don't we start out with the basics? Where do you go to school in the U.S. and what are you here studying?" Kurt starts off.

"I am studying Pre-Law at Columbia University and we're here studying the difference between Capitalistic and Communist societies. You?" Blaine responded.

"Wait, really? You do to Columbia, as in New York City Columbia?" Kurt asked, genuinely shocked that they lived in the same city and not thousands of miles away from each other.

"Yeah…why is that so shocking?" Blaine asked tentatively.

"Well, lover," Kurt starts, "because I am currently a student at Parsons…also in New York." At this new revelation, Blaine smiled a smile that overshot his eyes completely. "Perhaps we should really discuss what happened last night."

Blaine was nervous about telling Kurt about himself and his questionable past, but he couldn't deny to himself that this was the first time he'd ever felt any kind of connection with a guy he'd slept with before so he decided to be brave for once and open himself up a little.

"You should know that I have quite the sordid past when it comes to sex and I am honestly terrified it might scare you away."

Kurt's face tensed up a bit, but on only for a second before he surprised Blaine completely by pulling him into his arms. "Nothing you say is going to make me walk away right now…I know it seems sudden and I don't usually let myself get this attached so fast but it seems that we have a clear attraction to each other and we have amazing sex so I'm going to stick around and listen to what you have to say with an open mind, as long as you promise the same thing for me in return."

Wow, Blaine thought, this guy really is amazing.

"Well, you should know that I've slept with many, many men and never more than once with any of them. But don't worry, I'm tested regularly and was tested just before leaving on this trip and I'm completely clean!" Blaine said the last bit in a rush, not completely trusting that Kurt wouldn't get up and run out the door at the new revelation.

"Hey, what did I just tell you before you started freaking out again? I'm going to listen to what you have to say, no judgments. I'm glad you were concerned about me and wanted to make sure I knew there was no risk in sleeping with you last night but I just want to get to know you and I'm not going anywhere for at least another hour so try to relax a little bit, babe," Kurt said soothingly as he ran his hands through Blaine's wonderfully curly locks.

As Blaine relaxed, he continues to talk. "When I woke up a few hours ago, I freaked out a little bit at the fact that you were still in my bed…I've never actually spent the night with anyone before. I've always kicked them out as soon as I got an orgasm or two and moved on to finding the next conquest. I know that makes me sound horrible and you say you're not judging me, but I'm judging me. I don't know what it is about you that makes me feel so safe and scared at the same time…I want to tell you everything and run at the same time…I'm rambling aren't I?"

"You are rambling but I think it's cute and endearing and it makes me want to get inside your head more. But I feel like it's my turn to let you listen and learn more about me. You should know that I've only had a few long-ish relationships, as in three total. I have only actually slept with three people and I'm currently holding one of them…" Kurt trails off, seeming nervous about Blaine's reaction.

Blaine pulls away from Kurt so he can turn and look him in the eyes. "Hey, if you can get past the idea of me being a man-whore for most of my adult life, I can certainly get on board with the fact that you are more careful with your heart than I am. You listened to me without judgment and I'm most definitely going to grant you the same courtesy. I want you to feel as comfortable with me as I feel with you."

"Wow, you just continually surprise me." Kurt decides that since Blaine was so open with him, he can take the same chance and open himself up in return. "Alright…I have this tendency to want to analyze a new situation from absolutely every angle before I let myself fully enter into it. I am very cautious with my heart and my mind and don't usually let people in so soon. But with you…I don't know…something just feels…"

"Right," they both say at the same time.

At this, Blaine can't help but lean in and kiss Kurt, morning breath be damned.

Kurt responds in kind and soon they find themselves lying on the bed in a heated make out session. If there's one thing they both seem to agree on, it's that they have undeniable chemistry so far.

Kurt pulls away first, curiosity getting the best of him. "So what does this mean?" He hates to be that guy but he can't bring himself to not ask the question. He wants to know where Blaine stands with him. "I mean, was this just a one night stand?"

Blaine interrupts him before he can question himself into a corner and says, "I don't think I could waste such an opportunity and leave this at a one night stand…unless that's what you want…I just want to spend time with you and live this fairy tale a bit more…"

"Fairy tale?" Kurt can't help but wonder what he means by that.

"Well, yeah! I mean, we're in foreign country and just happen to meet each other against all odds, only to find out we live in the same damn city. Seems like fate or fairy tale circumstances to me." Blaine surprises Kurt yet again with his openness. It seems to go against everything Blaine has told him about himself and he can't help but feel special and wanted because of this man's candor.

"So, you want to keep spending time together?" Kurt asks

"I want to spend as much time with you as possible while we're both here and if it works out, as much time as we can together when we get home as well."

"Why don't we just see how our time here in Cuba goes and we can revisit the New York question again before we both head home. By the way, when do you leave?"

"Trying to get rid of me already, babe?" Blaine asks and Kurt can kind of see a wall go up around Blaine but he has no idea why that would be after they were so open with each other earlier.

"Of course not, I just think it would be a good thing for us to know since we got here at different times. I am here for two weeks, we fly back to Miami and then to New York on the 19th," Kurt responds.

"That's when we fly out as well. I have to ask, though, is this something you really want or are you just in it for the romance of the foreign country and then going to forget about me as soon as we head home?"

Kurt flies forward and grabs Blaine's face so he has his full attention. "Did you hear nothing I said earlier? I am a very cautious person, Blaine. Despite the fact that I am letting you in so quickly here, if I'm going to continue this past Cuban adventures, I need to analyze things and to do that I'm going to need to get to know you and figure out my feelings past the clear lust we have for each other. This is my process and it in no way means I don't want more with you. I just take longer to adjust to new things than most people."

"I can understand that," Blaine says. "I think that's probably a good way to go about his now that we've agreed to spend time together. This can be our trial of sorts, to see if this is something we want to explore more once we enter back into our reality."

"Good, now that we have that settled and are on the same page, what shall we do with the remaining 25 minutes we have until I have to go face Santana and get ready for my first full day in Havana?" Kurt asks with a coy smile.

"Oh I'm sure we can think of something," Blaine says as he dives in for another kiss.

Kurt can't help the happiness bubbling inside him as they spend the next half hour wrapped up in each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews and for subscribing/favoriting this story! It really does inspire me to keep on writing! Happy Glee Day! **

They really did try to talk and get to know each other when they had time together. They really did. But somehow they always ended up naked and writhing in Blaine's bed. Kurt had been in Cuba for a few days at this point and each day when they both finished dinner and were free for the evening they attempted to find out more about each other but only ended up exploring each others' bodies instead.

Not that either of them were complaining. Nope, not even a little bit.

It had also become apparent to their friends that something was going on between them since they rarely saw the boys outside of the required daily activities each school had planned out.

Kurt was confronted by Santana three days after their arrival in Havana and she demanded answers as to his whereabouts each evening.

"I know something is going on with you, Porcelain! I only see you at meals and on our excursions during the day. I'm your closest friend on this trip so if you're not spending time with me, you must be spending time with that Hobbit, and that's just wanky!"

"Santana, why can't you just drop it!" Kurt responded desperately. He wasn't ready to share this new development with her…not until he knew where it was going. "Can't it just be enough for you that I'm happy right now?"

"I know you better than that, Hummel. You have been more laid back and relaxed than I think I've seen you since things got bad with Dr. Who. I'm just anxious to hear details about Short Stack so I know whether or not he can be trusted with my best Gay!"

Kurt bristled at the mention of his ex. "His name was Adam, Santana and you know damn well that I had every right to sulk at the end of that relationship! HE CHEATED ON ME!"

"Yes, I know that, and that's why I refuse to let this Hobbit subject die. I have love for you Kurt, you're my family and I am trying to protect you as best I can. I will not hesitate to go all Lima Heights on his ass if he even thinks of hurting you," Santana states, not even remotely joking at this point.

Kurt is stunned. He's known Santana cared about him since they started Parsons together, but she's never been quite so open about it to him. He loves her too and would stop at nothing to keep her from hurting again like she did when things fell apart between her and Brittany, but to hear her actually say these sentiments out loud meant more to him than he can say.

"Santana, I love you too, but I don't know how I feel about what's happening right now, but as soon as I work that out, you're my number one person to talk about this stuff with."

"Oh please, Kurt. I know you better than that! You wouldn't have let anything like this develop if you weren't already sure of your feelings on some level. You're too careful with your heart, and for good reason, to let anything happen you aren't absolutely sure about," Santana says.

Once again, Kurt is shocked by her candor. She is not usually this forthcoming about how protective or caring she is about him and to hear her let this out in one conversation has him a little on edge. Like he's waiting for the other shoe to drop or something.

"That may be so," Kurt says, "but I'll come to you when I'm ready. I have no idea where this is going and I want to be more positive about the situation before I let you in completely on this."

"I can respect that, Lady Lips. Now let's head down to lunch. I got some rice that needs my attention."

Kurt shakes his head and laughs. If anyone had told him that Santana would become his closest friend when he started high school, he would have laughed in their face. But know, he just can't imagine his life without her constant and all knowing presence.

Down in the courtyard, Blaine finds himself in much the same situation as Kurt was in up in his room. Jeff has cornered him and is pressing him for details on what is happening with Kurt.

"…I'm just saying, I've never known you to spend more than one romp in the sack with a guy before and you've spent four nights in a row with this guy!"

"What exactly are you trying to get at Jeff?" Blaine asks, quickly growing impatient with Jeff's persistence.

"I'm just wondering if you've finally found what you've been looking for. Has your "I" become "we" as Michael Jackson so succinctly put it?" Jeff countered, never failing to make a cheesy song lyric reference when presented with the opportunity.

"I don't know what is happening, I just know that he is the first guy I've actually felt a connection with…ever," Blaine admits.

"I'm not trying to pressure you to spill every detail, man, I just want you to know I'm excited for you and I sincerely hope that he is exactly what you've been searching for, because, honestly, I've never seen you this happy before. And I've known you since we were in diapers!" Jeff says.

"We're still trying to get to know each other, Jeff. Neither of us want to jump into something that's just going to fizzle out as soon as we return to New York," Blaine says, not realizing he's just revealed a key detail about his budding relationship with Kurt to his best friend.

"As soon as _we_ return to New York? He is from New York too?!" Jeff jumps on this detail as well as his best friend as he wraps Blaine up in a big bear hug in his excitement over this new piece of information.

Blaine hugs his best friend back, not realizing that at that exact moment, Kurt and Santana were coming down the stairs.

Blaine was also unaware of Kurt's jealous streak that had developed as a result of Adam's infidelity. When Kurt saw Blaine wrapped up in the arms of another man, he saw red and definitely green. Who was that guy Blaine had his arms wrapped around? Who does he think he is moving in on Kurt's man like that.

Wait…what?

Did Kurt really just refer to Blaine as his man? Even if it was only in his head, that had to mean something…right?

Kurt couldn't focus on that new development right now…instead he decided to put all his power into shoving his feelings aside and taking the "high road" to ignore Blaine completely. He wasn't in the market to get cheated on again.

Santana can practically feel the jealousy radiating off of Kurt and smirks at the clear sign that her friend has feelings for this guy and, from the looks of that hug, is getting jerked around again.

She sends the Hobbit a dirty look, which he looks up just in time to see, and follows Kurt into the dining hall.

Blaine can't help but wonder what that look was about. He can clearly see that the latina chick is always with Kurt during the day and he wonders if she doesn't approve of him in Kurt's life or if Kurt has changed his mind about him and has been bad mouthing him to his friends. He can't think of anything he would have done to cause Kurt to suddenly change his mind about him, but he'll have to ask Kurt about that later because there's no room at his table right now to even attempt a conversation.

Blaine spends that afternoon visiting a branch of Parliament with his friends and learning more about the "Cuban Five" and differing opinions on U.S.-Cuban Relations than he expected but it was really interesting to see a different side to the story he'd studied so much about leading up to this trip. The two countries truly were polar opposites on what happened with that incident.

By the time they return back to the center and finish dinner, Blaine wants nothing more than to drag Kurt up the stairs and fuck him like there's no tomorrow, but he hasn't actually seen Kurt since lunch. He wasn't at dinner even though the rest of his group had been there eating and enjoying their daily dose of Guava that the kitchen provided. Seriously, though, Blaine couldn't get enough of that shit!

He decides to head up to the computer lab to check his email before going to find Kurt but stops at the bottom of the stairs when he looks to his right and spots Kurt sitting up on the sun roof, porchy thing in the courtyard. He changes his mind about checking his email and heads up to join Kurt, hoping they can watch the sunset together before getting dirty!

He's completely shocked however, when Kurt gets up and walks to the opposite side of the roof when Blaine plops down next to him.

"Kurt?" Blaine questions and when Kurt continues to ignore him, he gets frustrated. "Kurt, what is going on? I know you haven't suddenly gone deaf or blind so could you please be a grown up and tell me what's going on?!"

"You really have the balls to tell me to grow up?!" Kurt shouts back at him. "I'm not the one who woos and screws every guy he lays his eyes on!"

Blaine rears back as if he's been slapped and takes a minute to try and figure out what has set Kurt off. "Kurt what are you talking about?" he asks when his mind draws a blank. "We talked about my past and you seemed alright with it. Why the sudden change in opinion?"

"There is nothing sudden about my actions, Blaine! You, on the other hand, seem to have reverted back to your old ways! I saw you hugging that guy today in the courtyard! You weren't even trying to sneak behind my back!"

Suddenly things click into place in Blaine's mind. Kurt saw Jeff hugging him, and they've been accused of being too comfortable around each other on more than one occasion, so the fact that Kurt assumed Blaine was "with" him didn't surprise him at all.

"Kurt, I promise you that was nothing like how it must have seemed," Blaine started, hoping to calm Kurt down a little bit before they really got into this discussion.

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe that! He was one step away from wrapping his legs around your waist and taking you right there!" Kurt yelled back at him, not ready to let go of the anger he'd had boiling inside him all day.

"Kurt, I really want to explain what you saw but it would go so much better if you would cut the rage fits you keep throwing at me. I promise I'm not that big of an assclown and there's a perfectly logical explanation for why Jeff was hugging me like that."

Kurt is fighting a losing fight with his anger because Blaine's being so levelheaded with him. It's clear that the easiest way to make this end is to just let Blaine talk. Then he can run away and never talk to him again. "Fine, go ahead with what I'm sure will be a very well rehearsed story."

Blaine sighs but starts his story the wonder that is Jeff Sterling.

"The guy I was hugging is named Jeff Sterling. He has been my best friend since we were both in diapers. We have often been accused of being too comfortable around each other, so believe me; I am not surprised in the least that that is where your mind went."

Kurt huffs but doesn't interrupt so Blaine takes this as a sign that he is listening but still angry. "Jeff gets a little over-excited when it comes to me and what's going on in my life. He cornered me this afternoon in the courtyard to ask me about details pertaining to you."

Kurt can feel himself softening but he holds his ground wanting to hear what else Blaine has to say.

"Wait…Kurt, were you jealous of the fact that Jeff was in my arms?" It's like Blaine can read his mind. Kurt only softened his features for a split second before he had his facial features under control again…there's no way he knows Kurt well enough to have seen that happen.

"Of course I was jealous you stupid jerk!" Kurt blurts out before he can stop himself. Damn his brain for failing to censure that little bit of information.

Blaine chuckled at this outburst and moves in to hug Kurt. Reluctantly, Kurt allows the hug.

"Don't think this means you're off the hook, Mr." Kurt can't help but say.

"I didn't realize we had crossed that bridge and I had to worry about being on or off the hook, beautiful," Blaine can't help but tease because jealous Kurt is beyond adorable. "Perhaps we need to switch things up so you can remind who it is I belong to."

Kurt blushes at these words. "Perhaps we can explore that particular fantasy of yours later…right now, I think we should probably talk this out."

Reluctantly, Blaine nods his head and leads the way up to his room.

Kurt takes a seat on Blaine's bed and Blaine decides for the sake of the discussion to sit on the extra bed in the room. Kurt raises an eyebrow at his decision but seems to understand.

"I'm going to go against every instinct in my body and just tell you right now that I've never fallen this fast for anyone before," Kurt blurts out.

Blaine, somewhat surprised by this revelation, blushes and says, "And I can tell you that I've never fallen at all, let alone this fast."

Kurt smiles at this, which, in turn, makes Blaine smile and since Kurt put himself out there today, Blaine decides to continue to be bold. "You're all I think about, Kurt. I've seen Jeff and Nick giving me strange looks because I haven't even looked at another guy since you showed up. I've spent my of my adult life searching for an instant connection and constantly being disappointed…that is, until I met you. From the moment I first saw that day you arrived in the courtyard, I've wanted nothing more than to spend all of my time with you, touching you, talking to you, there's nothing about you that I don't want to know."

"Well…I'm glad to know I'm not alone in that sentiment. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions today. My last boyfriend left me a bit jaded towards relationships. He was basically cheating on me from the start and I was completely oblivious the entire 8 months we dated. I trusted him completely…right up until I walked into his apartment to surprise him and got a surprise of my own…" Kurt trailed off, getting angry at just the memory of what Adam did to him.

Blaine crossed the room at this point and wrapped Kurt up in his arms again. "I can promise you that I will do my best to keep your trust. I've never felt this connected to another human being and the last thing I want to do is lose that." Blaine paused and an idea occurred to him. "You know, I like learning these things about you. And perhaps we could have avoided today's argument if we had known more personal details about each other like what you just shared."

"Ok then smart guy," Kurt says teasingly, "how about we spend a little time each day on separate beds and just talk and get to know each other before we get down and dirty?"

"I think I love that idea a lot," Blaine responded. "And I also think that we've talked enough for one day. How about you take this time now to make sure I know to whom my ass belongs," Blaine said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes, I do think it's my turn to make you scream as loud as you make me scream. So I'm gonna go get some supplies and I expect you to be naked by the time I get back," Kurt commanded.

Quickly, Blaine removed all his clothing and laid himself on his stomach on the bed waiting for Kurt to return.

When Kurt finally found everything he needed and returned to the bedroom. He nearly dropped the enormous bottle of lube Blaine insisted on keeping when he saw what was waiting for him in the bedroom. The sight of Blaine laid bare and waiting for him made him harder than he was sure he'd ever been.

Kurt wasted no time once he remembered to breathe getting to the bed and sucking a mark right onto Blaine's ass cheek. It was just calling to him…he couldn't resist!

Blaine moaned at the feeling of Kurt's lips on him and he was completely distracted when Kurt pushed a finger into his entrance.

"How in the world did you get your finger lubed up that fast?" Blaine questioned.

"I may have prepared my fingers in the bathroom before I came back into the room. I wanted to be prepared to take you by surprise," Kurt said as he pumped his finger in and out of Blaine's ass.

"More," Blaine demanded. "I'm need more!"

"So bossy!" Kurt joked as he thrust a second finger into the mix. "I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be the one in charge this time."

"You can control me in any way you want baby, just don't stop what you're doing!" Blaine conceded.

All of the sudden Kurt added a third finger into the mix. "How's that for taking control, mi amante?"

Kurt had been dying to call Blaine his lover in Spanish ever since he learned the Spanish word for it earlier that week.

All Blaine seemed to be able to do in response was thrust his ass up to push Kurt's fingers in farther.

"I take it you liked that," Kurt said, scissoring his fingers inside Blaine, but losing patience with the prepping process.

After a few more minutes, Kurt deemed Blaine prepared enough, ripped the condom open and rolled in on his aching cock. "Up on all fours, lover boy. I'm about to claim that ass for my very own."

Blaine hopped up as fast as he could, shaking his ass at Kurt as he waited for more. Kurt finished rubbing lube into his sheathed cock and then shoved his way into Blaine's ass. "Mmmmm, so tight for me baby! Who do you belong to?" Kurt asked as he smacked Blaine's ass.

"You baby! I'm all yours!" Blaine screamed, pushing himself back on Kurt's cock.

"And don't you forget it!" Kurt cried.

"Faster beautiful! Give me everything you've got! Make me feel it in the morning like I did for you!"

Kurt didn't need telling twice. He planted his knees firmly on the mattress and slammed in and out of Blaine as fast and as hard as he possibly could. He reached forward and yanked on Blaine's hair, pulling him up so his back was flush with Kurt's chest, making him take it even further and hitting Blaine's prostate with every thrust.

"So close, baby! Don't stop now!" Blaine said, his voice cracking.

"No. One. Else. Can. Make. You. Come. This. Fast." Kurt stuttered out, each word punctuated with a thrust of his hips.

It only took three more thrusts before both boys were coming harder than they could remember coming, screaming out in ecstasy and helping each other through their highs.

As they sank down into the mattress and wind their arms around each other, they kiss lazily.

"Best. Sex. Ever." Blaine declares as he gets up to throw out Kurt's condom and find a towel to wipe himself off with.

As he climbs back into bed, a bit sorer than he expected to be so quickly after intercourse, he pulls Kurt back into his arms and rubs up and down his arm as the boy quickly falls asleep in his post-orgasmic haze.

"I can't wait to fall in love with you, Kurt Hummel," Blaine whispers as he feels himself being pulled into sleep as well.


End file.
